mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gleison Tibau vs. Jeremy Stephens
The first round began. They circled about. Nice beard for Stephens. Stephens was getting backed into the cage. Tibau came for the takedown but Stephens defended into the clinch very impressively. Tibau landed a good knee to the body. Tibau nearly had Stephens down but Stephens tossed Tibau down and they stood into the clinch. Stephens broke with a nice knee to the body. Tibau seemed loose, bouncing around. Stephens missed an inside leg kick. Looked like it would have hurt. Stephens landed a leg kick slightly, checked and nearly caught by Tibau. Tibau came for the takedown hard and Stephens defended. Tibau had Stephens' back crouched down, then standing. Back to the regular clinch swiftly, though. Tibau was still looking for that takedown for a bit. Stephens landed a good knee to the body. The referee finally broke them up after a bit of inactivity. Stephens missed a body kick but landed a few shots out of the combination he threw and Tibau came for the takedown and got it into full guard and quickly passed to half-guard. Tibau looked for an arm triangle and he looked like he had it pretty tight, all he had to do was pass to side control but Stephens defended the pass and Tibau was forced to let go. Stephens retained guard. Tibau landed a few nice hammerfists. Stephens nearly had a triangle, Tibau pulled out and passed to side control. Tibau passed to mount after a moment or two. Stephens was hugging Tibau. The first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. They circled for a bit. And some more. Stephens landed an inside leg kick. They circled some more. Tibau landed a nice counter right hook that caught Stephens by surprise. Tibau caught a leg kick and came forward hard and got the takedown into full guard and landed some body shots. Tibau stood, looking to pass. He goes down into half-guard. Stephens landed a good elbow from the bottom and another. Tibau passed to side control. He came around and got the crucifix position, landing good shots but Stephens escaped to his feet and Tibau had his standing back but Stephens pulled away. Tibau came again for the takedown and Stephens stuffed it into the clinch. Tibau got the single-leg finally after a moment, into half-guard. He was looking to set up that arm triangle again and yep there it is, he has that locked in tight now, tight as a nun's pussy. Oh man. Tibau was really keeping that locked in, it's been like forty or fifty seconds, he passed to side control and it was still tight as fuck, the referee was watching closely, Tibau finally passed to mount and let it go and the second round ended. The third round began and they touched gloves. They circled and circled some more. Stephens came forward wildly and they clinched. For some reason, Stephens there reminds me of Seann William Scott. Stephens landed a good knee to the body. Stephens landed another good knee and another. Tibau was looking for that takedown again. Stephens landed a hammerfist in under. Tibau was driving hard for that takedown. Stephens had his mouth wide open. They broke. Tibau landed a good right hook. Stephens came for a flying knee and Tibau scooped him right out of the air down into half-guard. That was awesome. Not much was going on though. Stephens put himself in the crucifix position briefly and ate some short shots but escaped. Stephens retained guard. Stephens looked for a guillotine. Stephens landed an elbow from the bottom. Tibau landed some hammerfists. Stephens was trying to stand but Tibau had a headlock or guillotine where he was crouched. They stood into the clinch but Tibau had that tight standing guillotine. He let go back to the clinch. Stephens had an MT clinch and missed a pair of jumping knees and landed another and another and some nice dirty boxing. Tibau dropped down and got a single-leg into full guard and the third round ended. Tibau got the unanimous decision.